


Practice

by sloganeer



Series: big_foam_finger [5]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-08
Updated: 2003-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark's getting better at playing the boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

Clark's getting better at playing the boyfriend. He puts on his jeans and sits up in the bleachers, watching the practice with just the play-by-play in his head. It's like he has an excuse. He's a Daily Planet reporter, he's allowed to be at the practices. He wouldn't be doing his job if he didn't show up at the charity events. It takes nothing at all to explain away phone calls to hotels when the team is on the road. Even the clips on Metropolis Tonight and the pictures creeping slowly into the entertainment section captioned, 'Gliders Lex Luthor with friend Clark Kent of Daily Planet, can be justified. They're work friends, that's all. That they also get along in bed is just happy accident.


End file.
